It Started In The Snow
by JoeyKangarooGirl
Summary: A Danisnotonfire x OC fanfiction. Tabitha Sampson is more commonly known ans TabbyCat, the Australian youtuber. When Tab and her best friend and fellow youtuber Charlie move to London they befriend other famous vloggers. As feelings grow and relationships advance, will everything stay happy and dream like? How will their lives change just from the events that started in the snow?
1. Chapter 1

**Well I finally stopped procrastinating and decided to upload this. I hope you think it's alright! My first time writing a Danfic... get it... it's like fanfic but since its danisnotonfire its a dan-... I'm going to stop. Just read it. XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any people, places, companies or anything else you may recognize in this fanfiction. I do own the plot and my OCs.**

* * *

"Tabitha!" My best friend Charlie Thomas struggled to keep up beside me, her full looking backpack swinging on its loose straps behind her.

My eyes searched the airport curiously, taking in my surroundings. The room was gigantic, almost like an aeroplane hangar in itself with hundreds of grumpy looking travellers pushing through crowds and queues to reach wherever the crap they were trying to get to.

"Hey can you see Jordan yet?" I turned back to Charlie. Her deep scarlet dyed hair was swishing around her shoulders as she kept pace, looking rather unimpressed with my speed.

"Seriously Tab, we've been on a plane for practically a full day. Can you slow the fuck down already!?" She trudged to my side, wearing an amusing frown.

"You know you still haven't answered my question." My attempt to hide a smirk failed and she noticed straight away, giving me a light punch in the arm.

"No." I half sighed, half laughed at her reply before continuing my walk to the baggage carousel.

I flicked my naturally wavy deep brown hair from my face quickly, not wanting to look like an overly girly prat. Within minutes I was being pushed and shoved through a huge crowd by the carousel, feeling like a cow being herded into a pen.

"Stop leaving me behind for god's sake!" I heard Charlie whisper-shout behind me before she latched onto the back of my black bag.

We finally made it to the front of the crowd just as our two main suitcases came around on the conveyer belt. Charlie yanked her huge pink case onto the polished floor, grunting loudly as she did so. When I reached for my own grey case I rolled it off silently, pretending to not know who my best friend was and trying to appear more… normal.

She looked back at me, making sure that I was still there with her light brown eyes. The tiniest nod from me was all of the reassurance that she needed. I continued to follow her –at a safe distance of course- until we had reached a row of seats that was relatively safe from being swamped by the hoard of airport goers. After leaving Charlie with those two suitcases I shuffled back once again to collect the last of our luggage which consisted of two cases of our filming gear and some essential items.

We towed our cases through what felt like thousands of tall hallways before reaching a row of 'last-stop-shops' and cafés, effectively dumping ourselves into the seats of the first table we reached.

"Ok now, where the fuck is Jordan going to meet us?" Charlie grunted, obviously still not feeling super excited about moving.

"We've been in London for like, an hour and you've already said 'fuck' so many times I can't count it." I smiled slightly, unable to be properly happy since I felt so lost in the large airport.

"Yeah well, we're Australian. It comes with the stereotype." I ignored her, not feeling like paying too much attention to anything.

I was about to zone out when my phone buzzed in my back pocket, making an irritating vibration run through my butt. Pleasant.

Once I had it held in front of me I switched on the screen, immediately perking up at the sight of a text from our friend Jordan.

_Jordan: Hey I'll be at the airport in around ten minutes to pick you up. Can't wait to see you both again! My famous friends! XX_

I smiled and slid my phone across the table to Charlie who took two seconds to actually read it and then another two to decide that she wanted to play temple run and hence, I was left phoneless. Before I let myself fully relax into the chair I made sure that our filming equipment was safely tucked around our feet.

You see, Charlie and I are YouTubers. Our jobs literally involved uploading videos onto our YouTube accounts and since we had so many subscribers and original content, we got payed for them. We each had a personal channel where we uploaded vlogs, sketches and general rants, Charlie's being _CharlieIsNotAUnicorn _and mine _TabbyCat. _Since we had lived together for a while in Australia and were both YouTubers we also had a shared account called _TabbyIsNotAUnicorn _which is the result of us being too lazy to think of an original name. That channel was mainly used for our video gaming, where we allowed people to watch us go through the joys of games, including frequent rage quits. Charlie and I each had about 400,000 subscribers and our combined channel had a couple of thousand more. Score for us!

Australia was never the host of as many famous Tubers as other countries like America and Britain so we had both decided to move to London, at least for a while, to see if it boosted our careers.

Throughout high school we had always been friends with a bubbly girl called Jordan Brodie. She had always been the musical girl in our friend group but she was a year older than us. The year she graduated she left for London in order to attend an academy of performing arts and we hadn't had contact since. Well, at least not until Charlie and I decided to move. She had managed to get a hold of our contacts and after much planning it was decided that we all would move into an apartment together.

I looked up from my daydreaming to where Charlie was still playing Temple Run, combining it with the mouthing of colourful words every few seconds. I was about to lay my head on the table when I felt a pair of small but strong arms wrap around my shoulders.

"Hi! Oh my god it feels like it's been years since I've seen you guys!" I smiled at Jordan's voice, not bothering to point out the fact that it _had _been a year. Charlie rocketed out of her seat so fast, making me wonder if her jet lag had been magically cured by Jordan's presence. I squeaked slightly when my best friend dropped my phone onto the hard table, reaching over to check that it was intact whilst the other two girls had a small fit of screaming and hugging.

"Oh by the way, do you like my shirt?" Jordan grinned, finally pulling away from Charlie. It took me a short while to look away from both of their heads, considering that their hair now looked like they'd just had sex because of their over excited reunion. When I did see Jordan's shirt I smiled and nodded in approval. It was one of Charlie's and my merchandise shirts, marked with our logo of a cat with a unicorn horn inside a circle with a line through it like the ones you see on public signs forbidding you from doing something.

"Nice, it's very comedic of you," I kept smiling as we picked up our suitcases and made our way out into the car park of the airport, ready to take our first official steps into London.

After around half an hour of being driven through London by Jordan we turned into a peaceful and quiet looking street lined with typical English apartment blocks. Throughout the entire drive both Charlie and I had been practically glued to the windows, staring out at the snow that filled our visions and let's face it, seeing snow for the first time can turn anyone immature.

Jordan had spent most of the car trip telling us all about her year in London which had turned out to be pretty eventful. She had been granted a scholarship into a London academy of performing arts where she was currently studying and rehearsing for the lead role she had landed in the academy's annual musical production. Charlie had often cut off her speeches to roll out information about our own careers on YouTube like when we first began selling merchandise or some of our first meet ups with fans, all of which Jordan was impressed with.

Whilst the two of them sat conversing for the entire ride I had stayed quiet, more interested in trying to familiarize myself with London.

"Ok, well this is the apartment!" Jordan smiled at us both, pulling the car up in front of one of the similar looking apartment blocks. Both Charlie and I practically fell from the car, eager to inspect the new home we would be sharing with our friend.

"Seriously I think I would stay here in the snow for the rest of my life and muck around if it weren't so bloody cold." Only Charlie could say something like that and be 100% serious.

We picked ourselves up and began to unload our heavy suitcases from Jordan's car trunk whilst she was unlocking our door, taking the easy road by choosing not to help us. The two of us that were left out at the car made sure to lock it properly before heading towards the apartment, taking extra care with our camera bags.

Once we were finally inside with the door closed I ripped off my large warm jacket, sinking onto the cream carpet and enjoying the heated space.

"I don't even care about life, I'm staying right here." I let sarcasm drip from my voice, although truthfully I could have sat there for hours.

Sadly I didn't get hours as my curiosity took over. I managed to push myself up and work my way around the apartment, trying to imagine it as our new home. This task was harder than it sounds, considering that practically every hallway way cluttered with boxes stacked in no order what so ever.

"Did you guys really have to have so much shit shipped out from Australia? I mean come on, when you said on the phone you would just ship your general items I didn't think it would turn out like _this_!" Jordan stood in the main hallway and gestured at a particularly unstable pile.

"It's not that bad, at least we haven't filled your house with crazy scented candles and gassed us all." I laughed at my own words.

"Stop saying it's my home. It's yours now too remember! I'm not paying the rent by myself!" Charlie and I immediately turned towards her.

"If you're offering then…"

"No!" Jordan started laughing at the way we spoke in unison. "I don't care if your crazy filming gear is expensive, that's what you get for becoming famous YouTubers!"

We spent the next hour or so arranging couches, a table and our bedroom furniture. Jordan, being the eldest, was awarded a room to herself whilst Charlie and I had to share. Our room wasn't big and our beds were bought as a set which embarrassingly for us meant that they could be joined to create a double. No thanks, I don't swing that way.

Besides the small size of the room it was comfortable. The only furniture we had in it so far was a desk for two people between our separated beds and two wardrobes that stood on either side of the door to our en-suite. The walls were plain white and the carpet was the same light cream as in the hallways, giving the room a very modern but overly clean feeling.

"Oi Tab!" I spun around, making a quiet 'huh' sound before racing down to where I thought the shout had come from. Charlie was leaning against our kitchen's breakfast bar, giving me an expectant look.

"Are you forgetting something?" She tried her best to hide a smile but being Charlie, failed miserably. "We told our viewers that we would be going to that YouTube gathering in Hyde Park! We have like, half an hour to be there!"

"Shit I completely forgot!" I yelled before spinning around for the second time that minute and racing back upstairs to our bedroom.

After ripping open my suitcase I managed to change into a pair of dark, unpatterned jeans and one of my merchandise t-shirts, featuring fan art of –for some strange reason- an adorable orange cat and my YouTube name. Once the casual outfit was sorted I slipped on some fleece lined boots, my white scarf and a warm yet stylish black jacket for the cold. I didn't bother to work with my makeup and hair because I had done both back in the airport.

A quick tug at the tough zippers on a second suitcase revealed a mass of our filming equipment. Seeing as I wasn't doing a set up video I just grabbed my Cannon 60D and slung its strap around my neck, planning on filming the meet up.

Finally, after what seemed like _way _too long I made my way back downstairs to where Charlie was still waiting.

"We haven't been here for long and I already hate those stairs." I huffed, watching as she hung her own camera on a shoulder before straightening her CharlieIsNotAUnicorn shirt, featuring her name and a crossed out unicorn. Yes, we were wearing our own shirts but we hoped to be recognized somehow!

I was about to walk out of the front door when Charlie grabbed my sleeve.

"Wear your ears!" She squealed, shoving a familiar headband into my hair. They were orange with two cat ears sticking up, an item I wore in practically all of my videos.

"I don't wear them in front of people! It's embarrassing!" I complained, trying weakly to avoid them.

"You're going to be seeing your viewers so it's not like they haven't seen you in them before."

"But we don't have as many subscribes as a lot of the British Tubers that could turn up so there probably won't be a big amount of people who know us, if any!" I backed away, patting at the ears as my face flushed slightly.

Before I could argue any more, Charlie dragged me outside, locking the door quickly and pulling me into the car where Jordan was already waiting, being constantly whipped by scarlet hair along the way.

As we started our drive I couldn't stop thinking about everything. We had barely been in London for a few hours and we were already rushing into activities. Hyde Park gatherings had always been described on social networking as incredibly packed and busy, making me slightly worried about getting trampled by fangirls who were searching for their 'husbands'.

"We might finally get to meet the hot British boys!" Charlie squealed in such a high tone that I physically had to block my ears. I had almost forgotten that we were all fangirls ourselves, except for the fact that people knew who we were. As much as I was looking forward to meeting people I also felt a sense of worry, as if something deranged and dramatic would happen.

Maybe we'd see a YouTube boy getting raped by fans, maybe _Charlie and I _would get raped by fans?

Whatever it was, good or bad, I felt like something was waiting. Something that would have a big impact on us.

* * *

**Well... There's a start I guess. I'm not overjoyed with this as my opening chapter because it's kinda crap but hey, it'll do. PLEASE REVIEW! I don't mind what you have to say, good or bad I wanna hear it! I hope you'll want to read more!  
ROCK ON! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok I know it's been ages but I've had my reasons. First it was assignments and exams, then I was on a camping holiday, then my laptop started being a little shit and all of that added to my high level of procrastination and you get very delayed chapters. Anyway, I should be able to update sooner from now on! Here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any people, places, companies or anything else you may recognize in this fanfiction. I do own my OCs and the story line.**

* * *

***TABITHA'S POV***

"This is so cool!" I spoke in a quiet voice. Charlie, Jordan and I had just stepped out of the latter's small car and onto a gritted pavement. I couldn't stop myself from crouching down and feeling the snow that was gathered at the sides. A small squeal of excitement escaped my lips and crossed the air, causing Jordan to look my way.

"Tabby your scarf is getting that snow all over it! The snow by the roadsides is always pretty dirty and trust me, it doesn't mix well with white scarves like that one." I quickly arose, moving to stand beside Jordan.

"Right. Now lead the way, you're the only one of us who knows where we're going!" I told Jordan, although it sounded more like a question than a command.

We began to make our way through some streets, Charlie and I following Jordan like lost lambs.

I had been so lost in my own little world that I only realized we had reached the park's gates when one of them pointed it out.

Hyde Park was much larger than I had been expecting, and much more beautiful as well. The grounds were dotted with leafless trees and snow covered almost every inch of it. There were visibly a few areas where the snow was slushy but it wasn't bothering Charlie nor me.

We both raced each other into the bright snow, Charlie flopping onto the ground and moving her arms and legs in an attempt to make a snow angel, although her over-enthusiasm turned it into more of a snow splodge. I went for a calmer approach, kneeling down and just running my hands through the white.

Snow wasn't how I'd expected it to be, not like the very fine and soft stuff you would see in cartoons that looked like you could stuff a cold pillow with. Instead, this snow wasn't exactly hard but nor was it soft. It moulded the patterns my fingers traced into it, making a crunching sound when I pressed down.

Eventually I stood back up -mainly because my hands were numb- to find Jordan hauling Charlie up as well. Without a word we contently made our way further into the park until we could spot a growing crowd a short distance away. We hadn't even noticed the small groups of people, girls mainly, who were walking separately to us but towards he same crowd.

Jordan looked like she was about to point something out when we each came to a sudden halt. A teenage girl wearing a thick purple sweater now stood in front of us, wearing a massive grin and holding the hand of a cute little girl in pink who I guessed was her younger sister.

"Hi!" She began, pushing away a strand of light blonde hair that hung over her eyes "I'm a big fan of you guys!" she looked thrilled as she bounced slightly on her booted toes.

"It's Tab and Chawie!" The smaller girl began to bounce too, mimicking her sister once she recognised us. To be honest I was completely surprised that we had viewers that were so young.

"Aw wow, we're meeting people already!" Charlie gave each of them a hug "I take it you know our names, now what's yours'?"

The older girl spoke up.

"I'm Lena and this is my little sister Taylor,"

Taylor seemed to perk up even more at the mention of her name. I leant down and offered my hand for a high-five, which Taylor thought was the best thing to happen since ice cream was invented. She brought her hand up to meet mine with such an adorable little bounce that it made me 'aww' out loud.

"Well maybe we'll get to talk to you both more later but for now we're going to keep heading towards the rest of the YouTube crowd over there," I pointed, forcing myself to leave the adorable little girl with her sister. With a wave from each of us we were off and walking again.

"That was so cute!" I cooed, bringing my hands up to grasp my scarf.

"Yeah," Jordan spoke up "And you thought you two wouldn't be recognised!" I laughed a bit.

"I guess I was wrong a bit, but that doesn't mean that a lot of people will know us."

Within no time at all we made it to the outside of the large crowd that seemed to be centred around a large wooden gazebo. The edges of the crowd appeared much more spacious than further in, where it seemed as personal space was non-existent.

My phone buzzed in my pocket before I could make another move. I looked over to where Charlie was putting her own phone away before pulling mine out.

_1 Twitter mention_

_ CharlieIsNotAUnicorn: Hey all, we're at the Hyde Park gathering! I think TabbyCat is scared of so many people!_

"Well there is a lot of people." I pointed out loud. "This is the biggest gathering we've ever been to…" Charlie turned to me with an eager expression.

"That's because we haven't been at any gatherings with a certain group of hot British YouTubers!"

I decided that we were close enough to the action to start filming things. With a quick roll of my shoulders my camera spun to my front on its strap. Immediately I flicked a small trigger and the screen lit up. After making sure that all of the right settings were on I brought the camera lens up close to eye level and began recording.

"_Guys_!" I started twirling around whilst facing the camera towards my face. "Charlie, myself and our friend Jordan are at the YouTube gathering here in London! From what I've seen so far I love this city and there's so much snow! Thumbs up for our first time seeing snow!" I stopped spinning, deciding it was best not to throw up in front of such a crowd and my camera. "Anyway we're about to head off and see how many of you guys we can meet and hopefully mingle with you and some other YouTubers! Let's do this!"

I high-fived Charlie with my free hand before we set off into the crowd together, Jordan now filming us with Charlie's camera so we had two angles of film. The crowd of people was incredibly loud and I felt lost in the sea of British accents.

"TabbyIsNotAUnicorn!" Someone squealed beside us, causing quite a few other people to turn towards us. A few of the onlookers were wearing our shirts and two even sported orange cat ear headbands like mine.

I put on my best smile, trying not to shake the camera around too much as the fans started making their way towards us.

"Ohmygodwow!"

"You guys are hilarious!"

"Hi it's so great to meet you both!"

"Charlie can I touch your hair?"

We were met by the usual words of fangirls whom we could relate to so much. Charlie and I smiled and waved at as many people as we could but it turned out that we couldn't stop and talk to anybody at all. The crowd of YouTube viewers all seemed to be guiding and pushing us towards something.

"The rest of the big YouTubers are getting up onto the stage of the gazebo! Get the girls there so they can join!" A little boy on the shoulders of a young woman shouted as if he were the authority around there. My mind was reeling with the rush of everything.

"Wait but we aren't 'big YouTubers!" I stuttered out.

"Of course you are!" Someone squealed so close to my ear I had to flinch away and just hope I didn't offend them.

After what felt like a lifetime of being herded like cattle through the crowd we ended up face to face with a tall wooden stage that reached around our shoulder levels. A small scream escaped my mouth as people physically lifted both Charlie and myself up until we could easily climb on stage, which I reluctantly did before turning to pull Jordan up with us so she could continue filming.

Once we were all standing I finally got to take in just how many people were there. Literally hundreds of fans, some wearing merch from YouTubers including ourselves, were surrounding the gazebo. Out of habit I found myself focusing on my camera that I had almost dropped out of shock instead of the massive amount of people who could see me.

I re-positioned the camera in my right hand so that I could get a better shot of the crowd as I spun slightly on the spot.

Without warning Charlie began elbowing my right side, sending small jolts of pain through me. Don't get me wrong, I loved that girl but with all the stress that surrounded me it really took a lot to stop myself from yelling at her to fuck off.

I shook my head to regain some composure before turning to see what had gotten Charlie's 'feels' all stirred up.

"Hello Everyone!" My eyes widened but I stayed still, silently staring in disbelief at the guy with the megaphone. "Looks like heaps of you turned up to see us all!" Sam Pepper continued. Yes. As in YouTube Sam Pepper. "I'm guessing that we're all here now! Ok so here's the people who are here," My eyes scanned the stage so fast that I could barely take it all in. "Marcus, Alfie, Jack, Finn, Caspar, Louis, Alex, Carrie, Dan, Phil, Pj, Chris, Zoe, Charlie -the male one-, Ben, Emma, and of course there's our new arrivals, Charlie –the female one- and Tabitha!"

Everyone waved and got a cheer from the crowd as their names were said, even Charlie and I managed to at least pretend we were unfazed by the sudden interactions although Charlie looked like she wanted to laugh her face off about the whole 'male and female Charlie' deal.

"I'm pretty sure we've all watched their videos right?" Sam continued, gesturing to Charlie and I. The rest of the YouTubers on the stage nodded. "Well we haven't met before in person so that's gonna have to change! Welcome to London!"

* * *

**Ok there ya go :3 It's actually a pretty crap chapter but sorry, introduction and starting chapters aren't exactly my specialty. Anyway I hope it was at least all right from your points of view! By the way, if you don't know who any of the YouTubers that Sam mentioned are then just PM me about it or write it in a review and I'll tell you! Hope to update soon! ROCK ON! 3**


End file.
